


Soup

by lferion



Category: Coldfire Trilogy - C. S. Friedman
Genre: Banter, Companionable Snark, Drabble, Gen, Soup, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, life after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Life is messier than death





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yopumpkinhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yopumpkinhead/gifts).



> Thanks to the Usual Suspects

* * *

“It’s soup, Tarrant. surely you remember it.” Damien sighed, but only to himself. Tarrant undoubtably would notice, but he wouldn't have to _take_ notice. “Figured it would be simplest” for me to make and you to eat, after not eating actual _food_ for however many hundreds of years. We’ve already had several surprises regarding bodily functions and functioning. Let's not add unnecessarily messy ones to the necessary, shall we? Tarrant rediscovering pissing had been an exercise in not laughing. Vomiting would just be well, really unpleasant. 

Tarrant acknowledged Damien’s points, spoken and not with a nod, and took the bowl.


End file.
